


Butterfly Effect [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>butterfly effect,</strong> n.<br/>1. A tenet of chaos theory that describes how small actions can have large effects.<br/>2. A Final Fantasy VII AU working off this premise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Butterfly Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333853) by [bard_linn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bard_linn/pseuds/bard_linn), [Kiraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraya/pseuds/Kiraya). 



> This was recorded for podficbigbang 2012. It's by far the longest thing I've ever done, and I'm actually quite amazed that I managed to finish it.
> 
> I'm incredibly grateful to reena_jenkins for the last minute cover art, it is wonderful.
> 
>  
> 
> **I had to re-upload the podfic, since the earlier version of it was missing the latter parts of part 2 and 3 (from both mp3 and m4b versions). But it's fixed now.**

  
Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/butterfly-effect) | [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/butterfly-effect-audiobook)  
Length: 31:34:55

  
Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/butterfly-effect-codas) | [M4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/butterfly-effect-codas-audiobook)  
Length: 1:06:36


End file.
